Saving Christmas Part 2 Written with Nofretete
by Lilith0376
Summary: Will the Bionic Six stop Scrab before he unleashes his newest weapon agaisnt the world and ruins Christmas for all.


Bionic-1 but he too fail in his attempt. Madame O was about to use her harp when Rock-1 use her sonic blasters and blasted her out of the way. Mechanic and Klunk made the mistake of releasing Sports-1; he in turn used them as baseballs hitting them with his bat.  
  
Sharp freed Mother-1 and Karate-1 from their prison and soon the whole team was together once more to take on Scarab and his men.  
  
I will not let you defeat me this time Bionic bubbleheads said Scarab as he inched his way out of the room his men right behind him. You will not get away from us this time Scarab. Wanna bet said Scarab as he threw some of his smoke grenades at them the room quickly filled with smoke, Scarab and his men left as they usually did under cover the Bionic Six found  
  
a way out of the smoky room but could not catch Scarab in time.  
  
Is everyone all right? Asked Bionic-1. We are honey we just need to breath some fresh air. Responded his wife.  
  
What was that thing Scarab wanted to inject in you? Sharp asked Sports-1. He said that it was supposed to make me hate Christmas said Sports-1. Hate Christmas! Said Rock-1 astonished that anyone would hate the most wonderful holiday in the world. He said he was going to use it on people all over the world to hate all holidays in the world we have to stop him said Mother-1. We will and he will be sorry for trying such a horrible deed. Said Bionic- 1.  
  
We have to find him first and I know were to start looking said IQ. What are we waiting for? Lets go said Karate-1 running towards their vehicle ready to take on Scarab. IQ you better drive since you know where Scarab will attack said his father taking the passenger seat giving the drivers seat to his son. Where are we going to find him? Ask Rock-1. We will find him here in the city were the local people are celebrating the holidays this is the place were he will unleash his new weapon in this city. IQ responded to his sister's question. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
This damn Bionic six are always in my way, but this time they will not be able to stop me! Scarab said angrily as he and his people headed for the town 15 miles away from the castle. So darling, what do you want to do exactly? Madame-O asked sweetly putting her hands on Scarab's shoulders. Scarab watched the bottle he was holding closely. This, my dear is the famous hate-drink. You just have to drink a little of it and you will hate anything that I want. Now I want them to hate Christmas. All this lovely and holy family-thing is stupid and boring. I will make it a Scarab Day! He laughed and Madame-o started laughing with him. That's a great idea, Darling! You are a genius! I know, Madame-O, I know! Their hovercraft was moving slower now. Dr. Scarab, we are reaching the city now! Glove said through a communicator. The Bionic-dummies did not want to be my lab-rats, so now the parents and children of this town will be the lucky ones! HaHaHaHaHa............................  
  
Quick, we really have to hurry! The families are in danger and it would be a catastrophe if Scarab would try his new weapon on them! Sharp said to IQ and Bionic-1 who were sitting in the in front of him and drove the car. How can he do that to this poor and innocent people! They just want to celebrate a nice Christmas and then this crazy guy crosses their ways and tries to make them evil! Sport-1 said angrily as he looked out the window into the snowy woods that they were passing. Don't worry bro! We will get him for this! He will pay! Rock-1 said as she watched the nervous faces of her family and Sharp. Mom? Karate-1 asked his mother. Mother-1 snapped out of her thoughts quickly and looked at her son. Yes? He looked at her seriously. You are so quiet, Mom. She sighed and closed her eyes. I was just thinking about this poor families and what might happen to them. I know, how it is to spend Christmas all alone. I know this feeling very well. Mom, we will kick Scarab's fat ass and beat him up, so he can't do anything to the families in the city. Rock-1 reassured her and gave her a little smile. Helen nodded, but she still had this bad feeling about the mission and as soon as she turned away from her family she was back in her own world where she lived her horrible Christmas events form her childhood over and over again.  
  
Where shall we go now, Scarab? Glove asked his boss as they stood in the centre of the snowy town. Scarab looked around and then turned to a house with many colourful lights and pictures on it. Let's check on this one here! Scarab, Glove, Madame-O, Mechanic, Choper and Klunk went up to the front door of the huge house and knocked. They could hear footsteps coming and the door opened. A man stood in the doorway smiling at them confused. What can I do for you? He asked after they had not answered on the question in his language. Scarab just laughed. We got a special Christmas gift for you and your family. Scarab grinned and pointed at him. Klunk get him in with us. He moved his face to the scared man's and whispered. We really want to meet your wife and children! Soon they were in the huge living room and the man, his wife and the three small children were sitting on the sofa holding onto each other afraid of these events. I'll make a little test with you and I hope it will be successful so we all can be happy! Glove bring this child here. He motioned on the smallest one, a little girl. Please no! The mother whispered as Glove lifted the little blond girl from the sofa and brought her to Scarab. The girl was near to tears, but held them back afraid of the man's behaviour. So, I want you to drink this, little one! He said sweetly and held the drink to her. The little girl nodded and was about to drink as the door blasted open. Leave them alone, Scarab and fight us instead! Bionic-1 shouted.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Not you again! Said Scarab in dismay looking at the Bionic Six ready for action. Scarab took the little girl in his arms and sent his children to take on the Bionic Six, but before he force the drink on the child Rock-1 used her super speed and took the child from his arms in time. You will pay for this Bionic bimbo! Scarab shouted at her. Come with me said Rock-1 to the terrified family as she led out of the house unharmed, the rest of the Bionic Six were fighting Scarab and his minions. Stop them you fools scarab shouted at his men with such fury that his face was bright red with anger. The Bionic Six had gained the upper hand in combat and Scarab could not believe his eyes when Mother-1 took the potion from his hand and destroy it right before his very eyes. You will not harm any one. She said to him angry and sad at the same time for she did not understand why someone would want to make people miserable. My hate potion! You destroyed it! Screamed Scarab. Mother-1 watch out! Yelled out Sports-1 as Klunk rushed to her with the intention of hitting her, but she jumped out of the way in time and Klunk hit the wall instead. Scarab and his ran out of the house, but the Bionic Six where in hot pursuit they would not let them get away and specially this time. Come on you fools they are gaining on us urged Scarab knowing well that if they did not get away their enemies would catch them and send all of the to jail. Scarab the hovercraft is just ahead Madame O informed Scarab who was running faster than his own men. Come on Bionic Six we almost have them! Bionic-1 encouraged his family, as they were ever closer to Scarab and his henchmen. Rock-1 get going you have to stop them long enough for us to get to them Bionic-1 instructed his daughter. She nodded and ran ahead of her family reaching the hovercraft before Scarab and his men, she was ready for them but Glove surprised her by firing a missile from his glove; the missile hit in front of her feet and sent her flying out of their way. Quickly now before the rest of them arrive said Scarab as he and his men entered the craft and took off.  
  
Rock-1 are you alright? Asked her mother holding her close to her chest. I'm fine mom said Meg hogging her mother. I can't believe Scarab got away said an angry Sports-1 kicking the ground. Don't worry son we will catch them someday soon and when we do he'll wish he had never turn to evil in the beginning. Did we destroy the entire potion he had? Ask Kareate-1 with concern. Yes we did said Mother-1 I made sure every single vile of that potion was destroyed. Good! Now we can go home and finish with our decorations and the preparations for our relatives coming. Said IQ very happy. Not so fast IQ, we still need to go back to the castle and destroy the lab equipment my brother was using and find and destroy the formula for that potion of his. Said the prof. We have to go back to that place? Ask Rock-1 with dread. Are you still afraid of ghosts sis? Ask Karate-1 with mischief in his voice. No, I'm not. Said Rock-1 trying to sound brave, but the truth was that she was very afraid of going back and her brothers know it. You are afraid. Said Sports-1 and nodded to Karate-1 meaning they would surely play a prank on their sister. Come on we are going to that castle together and no one is going to play any pranks or tricks when we arrive is that clear said Bionic-1 looking strait at Sports-1 and Karate-1. Yes dad we are clear said both boys. Soon they were back at the castle and began the process of destroying the lab and the formula for the potion. There is one more thing I forgot to mention said Sharp, you have to destroy the books in the castle's library too they contain formulas I believe can be use by Scarab. Do we have to go to the library? Ask Rock-1 not to happy about it. Yes my dear we have to go and destroy them, it is very important that we do said Sharp smiling at her knowing she was afraid of going back up to that creepy place. Soon all the books and the lab were completely destroy and the Bionic Six and Sharp headed towards home to finish with their Christmas celebrations. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
As soon as they arrived home the whole Bennett family was back into the preparation of Christmas. Jack was cooking his normal meal and the kids were helping their mother to get the whole house ready for their friends and relatives. Is there still something to do for us, Mom? Eric asked stressed and looked at his mother. She nodded as she pointed to the guest-rooms. We still have to prepare these ones for my cousin and his family. Would you please do it? JD, Eric, Bunji and Meg sighed. But Mom, we all ready did so much today and we are really tired and we still need to prepare our own thing for Christmas tomorrow! JD said as his siblings all agreed. Helen looked form one to the other and her often-soft face changed into a dead sad one. We are sorry, Mom, but it is really too much! Meg said friendly hoping that her mother would understand. Again Helen's face changed, but this time from sad into an angry and still sad one. Fine! Then I will do it alone! With that she walked out the room. What was that? Bunji asked a little shocked of his Mom's behaviour. I don't know Bunji but it was not very nice. Why is she acting so strange? Since we drove to the city in Transylvania she was always in deep thoughts and seemed to be kind of sad! Meg said worried about her mother. JD rubbed his glasses. Maybe we should ask Dad about it. Helen went into the kitchen to see her husband. Honey, would you help me putting the lights on the roof? She asked him as he looked up from his work. I am sorry Helen, but I have to fix this meal for tomorrow. Why don't you ask the kids for help? I all ready did, but it seemed like no one wants to help me! She whispered frustrated and walked out the room before Jack was able to answer. Hey, Dad! The teens were coming into the kitchen just to see their father staring at the other door where Helen just went out. Why are you looking so strange? Meg asked his father as she sat down on the table. Jack shook his head and continued what he was doing. Your mother is acting kind of strange this Christmas. Her emotions change form one second to the other and you never know how she will react and that scares me as little because normally she did not act so weird! Jack said seriously and the kids nodded. We were thinking the same thing, Dad! But we believe it has something to do with Christmas in the times when she was a child. Do you know something about it? Jack sighed and stopped his work. He sat down on one of the chairs next to his children. She never talks about it so directly, but her family was always full of hate. His father was often drunk and her mother was trying to earn enough money for the family, but the whole situation made her depressed. Then her older brother died in a car- accident and the whole family broke more and more apart. As Helen was 17 her mother died and her father blamed her for that and was going after her. No one knows where he is now. Meg tried to stop her tears from floating and the boys were looking sad also. Jack hugged his daughter. Dad, we never knew that she had such a terrible childhood! Jack rubbed his daughter's back lightly to calm her down. Honey, you couldn't know what was wrong! It isn't your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself now. He turned to his sons. So, I think your mother wants to give you the best Christmas every year and she will show you how much you all mean to her. She wants to give you the things and feelings she never got in her family. And I think the events with that family in Transylvania reminded her of her own life. There was silence for a couple of seconds before Eric started speaking. We have to help her more not just with the preparation for Christmas also to get ride of this sad feelings. She needs us now more than ever before and we have to give her our love back. Jack and the others smiled at his words, because they were thinking the same things. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from outside the house. What was that? Meg asked afraid and looked around. Oh, no! Jack cried out and jumped up from his chair. Your mother wanted to do the lights on the roof! He stopped in shock. Oh God, please no! The teens got up fastly and followed their father outside. The image they saw was horrible! Blood was covering the floor right before they could see her body around the corner.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen! Oh honey what did you do! Said Jack as he bends down to pick up his wife. Meg started crying her brothers took her into their arms to comfort her to no avail. Helen awoke with a big headache and found herself in the bedroom her husband and kids were at her side worried. Helen what happened? Asked Jack. I slipped from the ladder when I tried to place the lights in the roof. Why do I have my head bandaged? Asked Helen touching her head. Mom you hit your head hard on the ground and you were bleeding said Meg hugging her mother. Mom we're sorry we didn't help you with the decorations said Eric. Mom, why didn't you tell us what happened to you when you were growing up. Said JD. What do you mean? Helen I told them what happened to you during your childhood because the kids were worried about you and wanted to know why you were so sad answered her husband. Jack you didn't have to tell them that; kids I know I should have told you but it was a long time ago and I don't want you to feel sorry for me they only thing I want know is for you to be happy that is all. We know that, mom but we want you to be happy too not just us said Bunji. Oh Bunji! Honey I am happy it's just that sometimes this time of the year makes me sad and I can't do anything about it. Said his mother as she caressed her son's cheeks. So, mom do you still want us to help you with the decorations? Ask Eric. Yes I do sweetie, yes I do. You stay here and rest and we'll finish the rest of the decorations said Meg jumping on her feet. Are you sure you don't want to me to help you? Asked Helen. Yes mom we are sure we will finish all the decorating while you rest after all you hit yourself pretty hard. Said Bunji. All right then! I'll rest while you finish and make sure you do it right, ok? Ok will do! Said all the kids at once and left the room to decorate the outside of the house beginning with the lights their mother was trying to place on the roof. This will be the best Christmas we have ever had said Jack sitting next to Helen wrapping his arms around her. I know Jack, it will be the best Christmas we have ever had and I'll try to be happy for my kids and for you specially. Said Helen with a smile. Helen I want you to be happy for yourself not just for the kids, or me but for yourself as well we need you to be happy because you want to be happy; I don't want you to think too much about the past I want you to think of the present and the future. I know I cannot change your past and I wish I could so I could give you the kind of childhood memories you are giving the kids. Oh Jack! You and the kids are giving me the best memories I could ever wish for as for my past there is nothing anyone can do about it not even you, but I'll live with the memories of my wonderful husband and wonderful kids. Jack and Helen stayed in their bedroom for the rest of the day while the kids finish all the decorating and wrapping all the gifts and since their father did not finish making the meal for the next day the kids when ahead and finished it for him. The meal looked much better to them than what their father was making. Soon after the kids finished they went to their parents' bedroom and found them fast asleep, should we wake them? Asked Meg. No, let them sleep when they do wake they will be amazed at what we have done with the house. Said JD taking his sister's hand and guiding her and his brothers outside the bedroom. Helen and Jack awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for the day when . . . Oh no! Jack said. Jack what's wrong? Asked Helen. Helen I forgot to finish the meal yesterday! I have to get up and finish it before our relatives arrive. Said Jack jumping from the bed and almost falling on his nose as he ran out the door to the kitchen. Jack! Wait for me! Said Helen as she ran behind her husband to help him. When they reached the kitchen they were amazed to find that the meal was done the table set and the house had been decorated inside and out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Wha....what....who did this all? Jack asked amazed. Helen came into the kitchen right after him and the smell of fresh coffee reached her nose. We did this, Dad! They turned around and saw their children standing in the doorway smiling at them happily. Oh, my God, my babies that's so cute of you! Helen walked up toe them and hugged each one of them. Jack started laughing as he looked at the meal they had prepared. So this time your Mom and I can be sure that you'll eat this! He also came up to their childrne and the family hugged each other. We are so proud of you! You did this all by yourselves and the whole house is decorated so beautifull. Helen smiled at them. Meg hugged her mother and whispered. I'm so happy that you're better again, Mom! We were really worried about you! Helen looked into her daughter's eyes and caressed her cheek lightly.And I'm happy that I have such a lovely and careing family and that this Christmas will be brilliant and nice. But now we really have to prepare the rooms for my cousin's family and for your grandparents. The kids grinned at their mother. We all ready did that Mom, so you don't have to worry about anything. Now we can eat breakfast and then we can get ready for our visitors. Helen got tears in her eyes. Thank so so much!  
  
Later that day the doorbell rang and Helen opened the door. Immedietly she felt someone embracing her tightly and she recognized this familiar hug. Tears were forming in Helen's eyes and she let them run freely down her face. Oh, Jeff I'm so happy that you are here! I missed you so much! Helen whispered through her tears and she could feel her cousin trembling as well and his tears were wetting her naked shoulder. After some time of just holding each other they parted and looked at each other closely. Jeff, you look so good! Helen smiled at him as he returned that smile. But, look at you my little princess! You are amazing! Helen blushed as he called her by her old nickname he had given her when they were little. Helen always loved to play princess and her older cousin had to be her prince. Thank you my prince! After she fully let go of Jeff she greeted his wife Betty and then Nora and Matt. Just as they walked in the doorbell rang again and this time their were Jack's parents. Helen was happy to see them and hugged them tightly and Jack's mother looked at Helen warmly. She knew the story of Helen's past and Helen had always been like a daughter for her. I'm so glad that you are here, Mom! Helen whispered to her as she hugged her again. Me too, my Darling, me too! Hi Mrs.Bennett! Helen looked at the open door and saw Momo, Sarah and Josephine standing in the doorway. Hi, my dears, I'm happy you could make it. She hugged each of them. They were all dressed in beautifull long dresses. You look great, all of you! Helen said proudly that her sons had such nice girlfriends. The girls looked at Helen's long red dress. But, Mrs. Bennett look at you! You look so amazing! Helen blushed and lead them in.  
  
Grandma, Grandpa! Meg cried out and ran up to them and jumped into her grandpa's waiting arms. He just laughed and spun her around with him. Hey Meggie, my sweetheart! You are as wild as always. He hugged her. The whole family was standing in the living room. Momo, Josephine and Sarah were in their boyfriend's rooms getting themselves and their gifts ready. It was a surprise for the boys that their girlfriends are spending Christmas with them and staying here for some days. This is my cousin Jeff and his wife Betty! Helen introduced them to her family. They all hugged each other and then Helen pointed to their children. These are Nora and Matt. She looked at her children. These are my children. Eric, JD, Bunji and Meg. The teens greeted each other shortly. Nora was the youngest of the teens with her 12 years and she suddenly started blushing as she looked at Eric. She had a crush on him and as he shock her hand she looked away embarassed. Matt was all ready talking with the boys and Meg couldn't take her eyes off of him. He had blond hair, was tall and smart and Meg felt about him the same way as Nora did about Eric. Everything was so solemne as the women and girls were dressed in their dresses and the men wearing black suits. They sat down and drank some champagne as a welcome drink. Helen was so happy that she could spend this Christmas with her WHOLE family and her eyes often searched for her husband's and they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night was a happy one the whole family told Christmas stories or sang a songs; Eric and Bunji like always wanted to play a trick on Meg they knew she like to sing but not in front of other people, so they decided that they wanted to make her sing and embarrass her in front of the whole family. Hey Meg! Why don't you sign? Ask Eric. Me? Sign? No! Meg said backing away from her brother but Bunji was behind her and push her back in front of the family. That's a good idea honey why don't you sing something for us. Suggested her father. I . . .I can't sing but I can tell a story! Said she hoping it would work. Come on Meg we want to hear you sing you have such a lovely voice said Bunji with malice. Bunji Eric can I talk to you two for a moment said their mother taking her sons hands and leading them to the kitchen. Ok! Why do you two want to embarrass your sister? If she doesn't want to sing you should respect her decision said Helen a little upset with her sons. We are sorry mom, but we just wanted to have a little fun with her that is all said Eric defending himself and Bunji. Soon they return to the living room and joined the rest. What happened? Asked Jack. The boys wanted to play a trick on Meg that's way they wanted her to sing said Helen. In that case you can tell us a story said her father padding his daughter on the shoulder. Ok then I'll tell you a story she said moving to the middle of the room. After Meg finished her story the whole family applauded her, she was happy to have told a story rather than to have sang. Time for bed came fast the whole family when to bed anxious to open their presents on Christmas morning and finding out what Santa got for them. As morning came the teens were the first out of their rooms into the living room and began to take the presents from under the tree opening them as fast as they could. The adults came from their rooms some time latter to find the teens tearing open their gifts and taking out its contents. The whole family were happy with what they got clothing, books, jewellery for the girls, perfumes, shoes, and even toys for the kids. The morning meal was good too everyone ate happily and by some miracle snow was beginning to fall they would have a white Christmas after all, the kids ran out into the backyard to catch the snow their parents hope they wouldn't catch a cold. All in all it was a wonderful Christmas for the Bionic Six, first had to save it from Scarab to latter they enjoyed the holiday with their entire family.  
  
Merry Christmas!!!! 


End file.
